Yours
by Mia-Mine
Summary: A Dante and Lulu story. Summary inside.
1. Time

**Title:** Yours  
**Author:** Mia  
**  
Rating:** M (Adult Language, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content, and Violence.)  
**Characters:** Dante, Lulu, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Molly, Maxie, Abby, Sonny, Olivia, and Steve.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for one that you have not heard of) they belong to ABC.

**Summary:** After being released from a three year prison sentence Dante decides to leave Port Charles in search to forget and move on. Feeling betrayed and angry Lulu makes one last attempt to go talk to Dante just to learn he has left Port Charles. Teaming with some unexpected people Lulu goes to find Dante to break things off officially. But will a changed Dante and unexpected visits and drama change anything between them; for better or for worse?

A/N: I don't know any law so if time is off, sorry.

* * *

Dedicated to my sister.

Ava you're my only sister I love you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Time

Time does go on -

I tell it gay to those who suffer now -

They shall survive -

There is a sun -

They don't believe it now –

Time does go on - by Emily Dickinson

It felt weird.

Nothing had changed; nothing. The same blue beautiful skies above, same grass color; yellow telling people that it hardly got watered, same prison guards. Everything exactly the same as he went in three years ago. Except there was one difference this time; he was a free man with a free conscience and only life ahead of him, and that was huge in his book.

"Good luck out there, detective." Those words sounded so familiar, except last time he heard them it was -good luck in there-, yeah but the voice was still the same. He turned on his right heel just to look back at the guard that for three years was the only one that had his back. Bruce Ricks.

Ricks didn't cared why he was in there, though him and pretty much everyone knew, but still Bruce was the only one that still called him detective. He wasn't making fun of him it genuinely seemed out of respect. "It's not detective Bruce, its Dante." He told him as he stood half way between the front entrance of Pentonville and the sidewalk that lead him to his freedom. Dante smiled at him, he was so young to be a guard there, and he only prayed that Bruce made it for many years to come in there.

Bruce smiled, nodded in return to him, and walked inside to disappear within that walls that held him for years.

He didn't really know what to feel, right now, at that moment. Nothing seemed too had changed but he knew that was a lie; everything had changed, everything. The question was now -Now what? - This place didn't feel like the place before it wasn't the place he knew. "Honey!"

That voice, her motherly voice; protective and strong, made him turn around in surprise. His heart jumped with joy in seeing her beautiful face as she tried to get off a car and run to her in those heels. In another situation he would have probably worried that she would fall but at that instant all he wanted was to hug her, hug his mother again.

It was a simple act that he came to miss so dearly that and her cooking of course. Dante watched as she got off and sprinted as fast as she could to him. She leaped into his arms, hugging him close to her, and he let his arms around her small body. He lifted her off the ground turning her in a complete circle; he missed her so much, carefully set her on the ground once more he stepped back to see her better. The sound of his beating heart could be heard through his own ears and a smile could be felt appear on his face. "Hi Ma" was the only thing he said to her.

He could see her eyes tearing, reddening, as she looked at him and sobbed hard not hiding her happiness to seeing him free again. She was exactly the same it was unbelievable. "Oh my baby." Olivia said whipping away her tears and runny nose before hugging him again, tighter, in her arms. "I missed you so much Baby." She said into his neck and her arms squeezing.

"I know Ma, me too, I missed you." Dante told her as he rubbed her back and close his eyes to breathe and just enjoy it. His mother to him, to anyone out there, was everything and it had been so long since he last saw her.

Olivia was a strong woman, stronger than most women out there that he knew, and he loved it. After minutes of hugging her one and only son she stepped back and he finally came to see with the person whom she had arrived with. Dr. Steve Webber. He stayed behind a few feet to allow them some space, great man he was. "Let me look at you," and she did she looked at him from head to toe, "oh honey, you're here you're free." She finished as Steve approached.

"Welcome back." Steve said extending his arm in respect and with a smile on his face.

"It's great to be back." Dante said shaking it back. Things were starting to come back to him feelings emotions a lot of things that a place like prison sucked out of you. He smiled at Steve and then shifted to his mother. "I'm glad you're here Ma, really."

Her hand came to his face, running it softly across his cheek, "Are you really to go home baby?"

Dante exhaled and his smiled dissipated quickly, he didn't know how he was going to tell her. Through the time in prison, having all that time free, he did a lot of thinking and how he was going to tell her that he had come with a decision that he didn't want to go back to Port Charles was going to tough. Steadying his heart Dante looked at his mother. "No Ma, I'm not going back to Port Charles."

* * *

7:30 a.m.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

How she couldn't sleep, still, after all this time was insane and not to mention stupid over all. Three years and she still could not close her eyes and not see him or think of him, it was…there was no name for it, none. She tried; no one could tell or say that she didn't because she did, but he took over her completely and she couldn't help it. She hated it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Another thing that was stupid was the person who invented alarm clocks with annoying alarms that woke people up when they were perfectly and soundlessly asleep. "Damn it!" she grunted half asleep but still giving up and throwing the covers off her warm body. The cold air hit her skin instantly and she shivered as her thighs moved to the edge of the bed and she sat up. "7:30? you've got to be kidding me." She never put the alarm clock at 7:30 she must have forgotten or stupid maybe unknowingly did so.

She yawned, making her muscles follow and stretch to full awake; she never woke up at this hour, never. And boy did she very much dislike it. This was a sign that day was going to be a bad day.

Cold hit her bare feet as she stood up and touched the floor to go grab her robe to place it on. Fresh days like these she wished she didn't sleep in her underwear and braless, fucking breeze was a bitch in the morning. Letting herself out of her room, since she was up now the smell of coffee, was it? hit her nose, making her crave some now, and she walked off to see Maxie completely dressed and ready on point for work. "Wow you're up early." Lulu stated as she walked past the living room where the TV was on, no one watching, and into the kitchen to serve herself some.

"No. You're the one up early but I kinda thought you would." Her best friend and roommate said almost speaking like she knew something or in some kind of code.

Was she missing something here, did she forget to get a memo? "What are you talking about, Maxie?" Lulu asked as she looked for a cup and Maxie drank from hers at the table.

Maxie lifted her left eyebrow, like she usually did when she liked to brag she knew something others didn't, and placed her cup on the table. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Lulu asked pouring her coffee into her cup.

"Matt told me that he had a lot of work to come over because Steve wasn't in to help because he was out with Olivia."

"So?" she really didn't see where Maxie was going with all this and it was just making her feel annoyed, but maybe that was because she never woke up this early, either one could have been the reason.

Maxie stood from the table and looked at her for a second before finishing. "Steve took Olivia because Dante got released today from Pentonville." Maxie said and finished.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! =D  
R&R.


	2. GoodByes

Chapter 2: Good-Byes

Her heart plumped faster than normal, he still did that to her, her hands froze on the pot of coffee that she held in her hand and she stood still. How could he be released today, he still had five more months, Maxie or Matt had probably heard wrong. Lulu could feel her heart accelerating with just the thought of see him again and even her stomach tightened into knots. After three years there had to be an end a point where she had to move on and forget him. She pushed whatever she felt; any happiness or joy that she felt, with the news and shook them away. "Lulu did you hear me? I said…"

"I heard you Maxie so?" She asked without interest as she place the pot of coffee back into its base, grabbed her cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table. She wasn't going to pin or go run after him, even if it was true that he was being released, he had made his choice and it was about time that she made hers and moved on. Lulu didn't bother to make eye contact with Maxie who still stood there with a confused face.

"So? Dante is being released Lulu that means he is free and…"

At some level she thought she understood why Maxie was doing this; trying to encourage her or maybe even help her but it wasn't working, Maxie needed to stay out of this. "Maxie I know what it means, ok? Good for him." Lulu said glancing up at her for a second then back at a magazine that she scanned effortlessly.

"Good for him? That's it? You're not going to…"

"Maxie!" she shouted at her, shutting her out before she could finish her sentence, she really didn't need this right now. "Please." Lulu said normally now. "Look I know you're trying to help me or whatever but I don't need to know that he got released and that Olivia and Steve are picking him up to bring him over here, ok? It's been three years Maxie, three, I think that's a hint that he didn't want anything to do with me so I'm not going to go beg or even try to see him." Remembering things from the past only made her uneasy but this was not her fault.

"Alright fine." Maxie said exhaling as she crossed her arms across her chest and kept looking down at Lulu at the table going thru the magazine without interest but pretending to care. "Ok I'm sorry but I'm going to give you my opinion whether you want it or not. Look Dante made a decision three years ago to turn himself in and…"

Lulu knew exactly where Maxie was going with this. "He turned himself in and didn't even bother to talk to me about it, Maxie. After that not only did he start changing with me but then he chose to not have any visitors. He chose not to see me to have me around. He did Maxie Dante gave up on us and you are just barging in something that is done with and over but you you seem to be on his side you keep defending him. I'm not going to humiliate myself by going to go see him and beg."

"Lulu he loves you Dante loves you he would do anything for you…"

"Enough! Please." Lulu said raising her voice at Maxie.

She stood from the table and inhaled, you could she her anger rising as Lulu closed her eyes and placed her hands at her hips, she stood in front of Maxie trying to gather herself and calm down. "Lulu you can scream at me all you want you can even argue that you don't care about him but I know that you still love him. This isn't some puppy love Lulu after years of being away from him you still care for him and you are dying to see him. I know that because you're like my sister and I know that Dante makes you happy and you…"

"No Maxie I don't." Lulu whispered to her with her closed eyes.

All this time, Maxie was right, she still cared so much about him but he had hurt her so much already. Dante had hurt her more than she cared to admit to anyone or even herself. But this was just another mistake that she would learn from and move on from. "Fine Lulu do whatever you want; cry yourself to sleep, grow bitter, pretend that you don't love him or care but the least you can do it make official. Break off with Dante officially and do yourself a favor, because you owe that to yourself, and move on. You're strong and I admire you for that but sometimes you can't see what is just in-front of you and that Lulu will always make you trip over the same rock."

With her last words to her best friend Maxie hugged her and walked out of the kitchen without anything else.

There was so much she wanted to tell Maxie so many things that she didn't understand but she kept quiet. Lulu listened to everything until she felt Maxie's arms wrap around her and the door slam shut telling her that she was all alone. Maxie wasn't off, actually she was spot on, and she hated to admit that Maxie had a point.

Maxie was right.

She stood in the middle of her kitchen, in her robe, and just inhaled trying to sort all the things that ran through her head that involved Dante and them. Was it really over between them, after three years, after what he did to her? Yes it was.

Opening her eyes and all she could think about was Maxie's words about officially finishing whatever was left between Dante and her, for good. And if that meant she needed to go see him and tell him that she would.

* * *

He knew his mother too well to know that she was going to ask all sorts of questions and panic at some level. And she did but not exactly how he expected her to do so. "So you're not going back to Port Charles?" Dante shock his head at her. "Are you going back to Bensonhurst?" Dante shock his head again. "Then? Where are you going to go, Dante, where?"

He didn't know, he hadn't thought that far ahead, yet. All he knew Port Charles was not home anymore and he couldn't go back there. "I don't know yet Ma. I just want to leave and maybe in a few years…"

"Years? You're leaving years?" Olivia questioned looking through the car rear mirror to look at his son who sat in the back while Steve drove them. In her eyes Dante was her baby and her baby was hurting his eyes told her that she knew that this wasn't her Dante. "Is this because of your step-mother Dante because if that's the case I could…."

"No Ma! This has nothing to do with Brenda, far from it, trust me. I just…" Dante avoided her eyes, looking down at his hands that laid on his lap, and inhaled as he spoke again. "I want to think and moving away from Port Charles I think it will help me, that's all."

It was true he really needed to think but he also needed to escape for some time from everything.

"Where to Honey?" She asked as she turned in her chair to look at her son in his eyes.

"I don't know yet Ma, really."

"Fine but if you're going to leave I think you should at least say good-bye to your siblings. They wanted to see you but they weren't allowed and after you denied your own mother that right I think you can at least say bye to them."

Dante smiled at that, how he missed everyone so much, he could at the very least say his goodbyes to them. He owed them that. "Alright Ma I'll say good bye then." Dante said with a grin and a nod to Steve and her.

* * *

R&R.


	3. Deal

Chapter 3: Deal

He remembered the last time he was at Sonny's place; he was there and talking to Brenda. They talked about what they had done years ago and how it had cost him a lot more than he ever imagined possible. At that moment when he talked and saw no regret in her eyes, he saw the light like never before. Brenda, his step-mother, had no regret in saving him but there was fear in her eyes from taking a life for that matter. Yet he couldn't blame her; she was fragile and he could see that a dramatic even like that she couldn't handle, but he he had no excuse.

Dante remembered how she questioned; asked him why he was doing what he was doing and all he could answer was he had hurt people by lying and not only that but his ethic his conscious and everything else was tainted for being stupid and so blind at the time. He truly believed that he deserved to go to prison for doing what he did. In everyone's eyes he was as or worse than his own father and that he couldn't accept.

Brenda cried, he remembered, sobbed and hugged him for turning himself in, and at that moment he hugged her back in Sonny's living room he realized how empty he felt. The fallen rose colored gassed that he wore for so long made him view and feel things that now made perfect sense to him. His step-mother was no longer a person that he would risk everything for, he saw her for who she really was, and yet as family he cared for her always would.

That was the last time he was at Sonny's house.

"Dante are you coming?" his mother's voice brought him back from his memories; surprising him back to reality that he was still standing in-front of Sonny's door step with the front door open and his mother waiting for him to walk in.

He looked up to her, nodded with a small smile, and forced his legs to move to Sonny's house.

The mansion Sonny still had, exactly the same, gave him a wave of warmth that felt strange. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been away so long that he actually felt he was home but that was another lie, Sonny was a man than would never change, and that was a given. "Welcome home, son."

Sonny's voice, his words felt like a blow to him hitting Dante right in his heart. His father, for the lack of better words, stood up as soon as he walked through the door that lead to his living room and stood staring at his eldest son. "Where…" Olivia started to say as she looked around the living room in search for someone. "…the kids at?"

"Michael is picking Morgan, Kristina, and Molly up. He got up as soon as I told him the news and left. Kristina and Molly wanted to go see you but minors aren't allowed so…" Sonny went on explaining as Dante found himself standing there wondering if this was actually a good idea now. He had a family now, and even thought most of them had gone through most things then him put together, he wondered if this; him being in jail, would make them change or even view him differently. Michael knew a lot more about him, they had gotten close, but still their view of him of the older brother mattered to him.

"Where is your wife Sonny?" he heard his mother ask as she took a seat on the couch and looked up to meet Sonny's eyes.

Dante knew his mother and knew from now on there would be hostility between them. Not only had Brenda in some way, want to admit it or not, she had used her only baby and that would never change or get past her, ever. He knew that whoever messed with her would definitely get her in their face she was after all from Bensonhurst, New York.

"Brenda's went to go see someone." The way Sonny averted Dante's eyes made him frown.

"Oh course she did." Olivia said not hiding her annoyance and not going unnoticed but Sonny and himself.

Sonny stood still placing his hands at his waist, looked down at his mother, ready to defend his wife. "Olivia come on I know…"

"Dad?" A familiar voice shouted out loudly from the entrance of the house cutting Sonny midsentence before he could go at it with Olivia.

Kristina stopped at the doorway, making everyone behind her halt to a stop, as she froze and smiled at who she saw right in front of her.

Dante had turned around as soon as he heard his sister's voice come in. Everyone stopped behind her, smiling as they had seem a long time celebrity standing it their living room, and waited to rush to him. He could see Michael, the tallest one towering over them to see him, Molly bending down to try and see along with Morgan. They were picture perfect in Dante's eyes, his family. "Hi guys." Dante said in a whisper voice to them.

A little silence coated them until Morgan and Molly broke from behind Kristina and sprinted to him. Their small teen bodies crashed with Dante's making him step back in. They had grown so much, it made him feel old, but it didn't matter. He let his arms hug them back, Molly and Morgan wrapping their arms around his waist, and he looked down to see them smiling. "We knew you would come back."

Morgan said as Molly stepped back along with him and Michael approached him slowly. Dante looked up to see his brother with a grin on his face. "Welcome home." Michael said not giving him a chance to response and giving him a hug.

Amazing was what his family was, just perfect, better than anyone else. As he hugged Michael back and then stepped back he realized he still had one more person standing at the door way with tears in her eyes. "Don't I get a hug?" Dante asked looking at Krissy.

"You left us and you didn't want to see us Dante." Kristina responded as she walked and stopped right in-front of him.

He looked down at her, frowning that she hesitated, but he understood. He also understood Kristina was the same girl form years ago and she was a sweetheart that accepted him when Michael didn't "I did and I'm sorry for that. I missed you guys so much you have no idea." Dante said to her but telling everyone that stood in that room. "Can you forgive me?"

She let a single tear roll down her cheek and she nodded with a smile. Yes years had passed but the people were the same, and Krissy was definitely still the same teenage little girl he remembered for a sister. "Yes I forgive you." Kristina said lifting her arms and wrapping them around Dante's neck as he held her, lifting her off her feet, and hugging her tightly.

* * *

In the time that had past from getting told by Maxie, drinking her coffee, and taking a shower a total of two hours had passed and she was still all alone in her apartment. As she showered, she closed her eyes and remembered Maxie's words; officially breaking up this was the best and she owed that to herself.

Lulu had dresses into some dark jeans, a regular cotton T-shirt, and barefoot. She was still debating on whether to go in to work or make march to her plan into effect immediately. As she sat on the couch, savoring a pitch of ice cream down her throat, she pondered the idea and how she was going to do it. Maybe she could got to Olivia's, most possible that he was staying there for now until he got a place since he gave the loft up, and telling him or maybe…

As she thought about it a knock at her door placed a stop to her train of thought and made she turned to the door just to hear it again. It was almost 10 in the morning, who it could be, she wondered.

Standing, she slowly walked to the door and opened it to see the last person she wanted to see standing there with a huge smile on her face. There was still so many things unresolved between her and that woman that she couldn't believe she had the decency to show up and visit her. "Hi Lulu." She said friendly like always. "May I come in?" she asked.

If she truly wanted to answer that she would have said no but she wasn't like that and mostly she wasn't going to be rude even though at some level she deserved that and much more. Without answering Lulu simply stepped to the side of the door, giving her the sign to come in, and waited for her to do so. "I know you weren't expecting me but…"

"Brenda I have to go to work and…"

"I promise I won't take long I just wanted to talk to you about something, please." Brenda sounded more or less pleading but she always did maybe that was how every man in PC fell for her and drooled for her even covered murders for her.

Lulu hesitated, what was the point in listening to her probably lies, she really didn't have time but she guessed she could give her a minute and hear her out. Closing the door behind her Lulu walked over to the couch and waited for Brenda to take a seat first. "Do you want something to drink?" Lulu asked unconsciously.

"Oh no thank you I'm good."Brenda smiled at her, placing her hands on her thighs, and inhaling a little nervously. "I should probably get to the point." She stated quickly before letting the silence sit down and make an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about Dante. You know how great he is and…"

This is all she needed, again; Brenda telling her about a person she didn't even know and telling her how to do with her life. Lulu inhaled, shook her head as she heard her. "Let me stop you right there Brenda before you go on, ok?" Lulu said cutting her off and directing her eyes right at her. "First off we already talked about this when I found out Dante lied to me and you thought you could tell me how I should forgive him. You don't know him Brenda, you never will. Dante is different from the men that you have around you and you know that. You also know that you used him and you didn't care…" though she was clam saying it her words were firm with a little anger.

"That's not true Lulu." Brenda said cutting her off and feeling offended.

Lulu widened her eyes and smiled. "It's not? Are you going to sit there and tell me that you never used Dante that you never used his liking for you for your advantage? Because I'm sure you saw that in his eyes; that he liked you, and yet you might not have lead him on but you let him do things that he would regret. You Brenda, you did that, so don't come to my house and tell me that…'

Brenda could see Lulu getting angrier as she spoke, she could see that she would do the same if she was in her position and she did; Carly was her name that got under her skin when she came to Sonny. "Alright stop Lulu, please I don't want to fight with you please." Brenda pleaded.

Her sentence got cut off and she looked at Brenda with sadness washing over her. "Then don't talk about Dante when you don't know him."

"Dante is a great man I know that Lulu what he did for me I'll always remember and have in mind."

As Brenda continued to explain herself and talked Lulu could feel her stomach turn. This woman before her wasn't the woman she envisioned when people spoke about her, this woman was different. Brenda was weak. Now she didn't understand how the hell she ever felt threatened by her or why men tripped and fell over her, she didn't understand.

Locking eyes with Brenda's Lulu stood from her couch and waited. "Brenda if this is what you wanted to talk about I think I heard enough and I really need to go work now so please..."

Brenda nodded, not looking into Lulu's eyes, and inhaled through her nose. "No this actually wasn't why I came over here for." As she spoke she stood from the couch and turned to the door that opened abruptly.

"Lulu I forgot to get Kate's…" Maxie let the sentence trail off as she saw Brenda standing there in her fashioned clothes and really bad hair color. "Oh." She yes sarcastically with an annoyed tone and tilting her head to the side and plucking her lips as if ready to attack her if she dared make a wrong move or look at her the wrong way.

Hostility surrounded the apartment, this wasn't her zone Brenda realized, and turned back to Lulu. "I just wanted to tell you Dante is going to be at Sonny's and I thought you might wanted to know and maybe go see him. I know you two are…"

"Brenda don't let the door hit you on the way out." Maxie interrupted seeing Lulu shift her stand and stand up straighter.

Brenda hesitated but nodded getting the cue. "Aright then. Hope you make the right chose he deserves…"

"Good-bye Brenda." Maxie once again interrupting her.

The time was now and she was going to take her way out before an irritated Maxie jumped her. Maxie was different from Lulu she would hit her without a second thought. Taking her leave Brenda walked past Lulu to the door that Maxie held open for her. Right before leaving she turned to see Lulu, who hadn't turned around and her back faced her, and spoke to her in one last attempt. "Lulu Dante turned himself in thinking of you I think you owe him that much."

"First of all Brenda Lulu doesn't owe anyone anything alright. Secondly I'm sure you're a little slow on catching things but I was kicking you out so please leave before my patience leaves me and I spring into something and I end up in jail for scratching someones eyes out."

Lulu didn't doubt Maxie's words, they were actually probably true, and she probably shouldn't feel like smiling but she did. Lulu kept her back to Brenda before she heard her again. "Think about it he's going to be at Sonny's."

With those last words all she heard was the door slam, loudly, shut behind her.

* * *

Joy over took all his senses, he had all his family there for him and he loved it. He had never thought he could miss them so much but he guess it went with the saying that said you never truly get to miss something until it's gone. It was true.

Letting Kristina slowly back on the ground, she stepped back to give him room, and Dante smiled at Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly that surrounded him. "I'm really happy to see you guys." Dante said to them.

"Us too glad to have you back with us." Morgan spoke to him.

In the time he had he knew he would have to tell them the news of his decision. As he walked around the couch to sit, lead by Molly and Kristina holding his hands, he sat with them on either side of him Morgan sat on the couch hand and Michael stood next to Sonny's desk. He was going to tell sooner or later and the time had to be now before they hated him.

Dante's voice got caught in his throat; it refused to collaborate with him. Damn was the only thing he could think about. His breath was steady but his heart knew that his siblings were going to get hurt with the news and that was far from what he wanted.

Olivia sensed it as she looked at her son uneasy surrounded by his brothers and sister and took a start to try and make it easier for them to take in. "Kids Dante wanted to share something with you guys and Sonny."

Dante shifted his eyes to her as she stood next to Sonny who frowned in curiosity next to his mini bar. Mothers really did have a sixth sense when it came to their kids. He smiled at her and inhaled to look at Sonny who asked him what it was. The looks on his siblings accelerated his heart rate. "I'm…" He exhaled and looked at the coffee table in-front of him. "I made a decision and I'm not going to live in Port Charles for a while guys."

"What? What are you talking about Dante?"

Michael's sounded confused as he asked and Kristina along with Molly, Morgan, and Sonny frowned but standing quiet wanting him to answer Michael's question.

If he thought telling his mother was going to be hard, explaining this was going to take the prize, the simple look of their faces broke his heart. "Dante if you need a place to stay you can stay here with me and Brenda or I can get you…"

The thought made him smile but no that wasn't it; getting a place wasn't the problem. "It's not that Sonny at all I just…" how could he explain this with detail and without hurting their feeling in the same process?

"Why do you want to leave us again?" Molly asked speaking up.

"I knew it I knew it! Dante you hate us don't you, that is why you are leaving us behind, and moving away. You hate us!" Kristina added as she got up from the couch and stood next to him and directing all her anger towards him. "And this is your entire fault dad yours! Dante wouldn't have made that choice if he didn't feel the need to keep going after you." She spewed venom at Sonny.

"Krissy stop it!" Michael chimed in stepping forward as he saw Sonny direct her eyes at her.

This had to be the last thing he wanted this to turn into.

"No Michael dad is the only one responsible for…"

Dante looked at his sister and loved that she cared for him but felt that she was attacking the wrong person in this case. "No Kristina I'm no leaving because of Sonny. I just…I need time to think to clear my mind that's all."

He could see his mother holding her breath as she stood next to Sonny. Molly hand stood up as Morgan did the same and everything went quiet.

"How come you can't do the thinking here?" His brother Morgan asked curious to all this and feeling sadden on the turn of events.

"Look guys…" Dante started as he walked away from the couch and stood next to Michael so he could look at everyone and explain everything to them. "Right now I really don't feel like I can stay here. I need to clear my head and I think leaving Port Charles will help me do just that. Now I'm not leaving you guys I promise to come back, I don't know when, but I will." He could see their minds working at what he was saying and maybe getting to a point where they were understanding what he was saying. "I promise that I'll let you guys know where…"

"No."

Kristina's voice cut him off. "No?" Dante asked frowning at her.

"No." Michael added as well.

"No." Morgan too said.

Dante smiled at the sudden turn from them all he needed was Molly to…

"You know what Dante I also say no." Molly said stepping up as well to the no's against him.

Sonny smiled at the kids and waited to hear them out before adding his two cents into the mix.

Dante looked at his family, they were a surprise that he was enjoying, but unfortunately it wasn't open for debate. "Guys I'm sorry but this isn't…"

"If you leave we are going with you." Kristina stated in a self-righteous voice and a smirk that made Dante think it was a challenge. And he never turned down a challenge.

"Guys…" he tried to add.

"And dad has just the right place for you to do your thinking and no it's not the island." Michael seemed to know what Kristina was talking about and he too stated with a smile and a folding of his arms across his chest.

"The ranch or the…" Morgan asked.

"Wait guys hold on hold on." Sonny said stepping away from Olivia and walked up to stand next to a confused Dante. "What are you guys saying?"

"We are saying that if Dante leave we are leaving with him. Or he can stay here and we don't have to pack. But either way he's our brother and we get to decided as well don't you think?"

Kristina was playing with fire, she always did like dating Johnny just to get a rise on Sonny or accusing Ethan of hitting her and knowing Sonny would kill them in a heartbeat, but this was a total 180 oh him. "Guys you can't come with me I'm sorry." Dante added trying to let them down easy.

"You know I was thinking the pied-à-terre in South America. You know the one with the horses and the waterfall two miles away and…" Kristina said not caring for what Dante said and looked at Michael for thought on her idea.

"Oh yeah but then Molly you would have to ask Alexis and then we need the plane." Michael added with a smile and pretending to think about it.

"Yeah but we can have that solved over the phone and the plane is always ready." Kristina corrected and added.

These siblings of his were a piece of expensive work and all these luxuries seemed like nothing. The ideas they threw in the air made him feel surprise and feel knots in his stomach. As Dante looked to Sonny at his side, Sonny only smiled at them, where had all this turned against him?

Dante had to put an end to this. "Alright guys enough! You guys are not going with me alright?"

"Wanna bet?" Kristina asked arching her eyebrow so cocky to him.

"Please Dante you'll love it." Morgan pleaded.

"Alright look…" Kristina said as she stepped from the crowd and stepped towards him and Sonny. "Why don't we make a deal? You go with us to South America to dad's place for as long as we have school off and do all the thinking you need and after if don't want to come back to Port Charles we won't stop you and we'll wait until you come back." Kristina's deal sounded great but this wasn't want he wanted. He needed time alone to think and this wasn't going to give him that.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

Dante turned to his Ma who gave her opinion on the idea with a smile that he loved to see. He turned to Sonny who also smiled at the thought. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

He turned back to Kristina then looked at Michael, Morgan, and Molly who waited for a response. Dante exhaled, giving up to a battle that was lost from the start, and smiled down at her. He extended his right hand at her, "Deal." Dante said.

Kristina laughed and extended her own hand to shake her big brothers hand. "Deal."

* * *

Thanks guys!  
R&R =D


	4. Something for You

Chapter 4: Something for You

The last thing she wanted was for a thick silence to settle down around her, a person like Brenda shouldn't have so much power over her; make her feel small, she was better and she could do better. "Lulu…" Maxie started not sure if she should ask or even speak.

She could see her best friend standing still, quietly with her back to her, and interrupting was perhaps a wrong move. "She's right." Lulu said, speaking up and turning around so she could see Maxie standing confused in-front of the door.

"No she is not Lulu; you don't owe anyone anything. Sure this morning I got carried away and told you should talk to…"

Lulu's eyes drifted to meet Maxie's; locking them with hers, "No I mean…I mean she is right about one thing. I do owe Dante something and I think it's about time I give it to him."

The way Lulu said it; almost as if there was a second meaning to it, made Maxie frown and shiver within her. As her friend she did want Lulu to either fix things with Dante or to at least try and move on but the visit of just a few minutes ago with Brenda seemed to have made a drift, a change, in Lulu's attitude and possibly not the right one. Maxie hesitated but went with it. "Are you sure?" she frowned at Lulu who just nodded at her. "So you're going to go see him at Sonny's house?"

Lulu nodded once again. "I think I know what I'm going to do." She said.

"And what's that?" Maxie asked a little scared of what Lulu might have planned or about to do.

She didn't respond. Lulu simply walked around Maxie and walked off in her bedroom's direction.

Whatever Lulu had in her head troubled Maxie. This was the Spencer side of Lulu and it was surely going to come out at full force, unfortunately its direction was locked on a guy with shaggy hair, chocolate eyes, and who had a way with words; Dante Angelo Falconeri.

* * *

A few years ago he had traveled to a place that Sonny; his father, owned called the Island. It was a beautiful and luxurious place to travel to. It was one of the many places Sonny owned and that were bought off with his not so clean money but right now he didn't have the energy to argue, judge, or even think about all the things that Sonny owned. He had to breathe in and try not to look amazed at what stood before of him.

"I know this isn't the one you used before but you'll love it." he heard his brother say from behind him.

Instantly the words 'What money can't buy' came to his mind. Sonny was one filthy rich gangster that had more than one private jet. It was beautiful; silky and glossy black from the outside, but from the inside it was a thing of wonder.

Things were deceiving to say the least.

The inside was spacious, luxurious, and very elegant but usually that's what everything was when it can to Sonny's precious toys. "Sir we will be taking off soon, may I ask if I can get you anything; water, whiskey, juice?" The woman, who obviously worked there, asked nicely as Dante stood amazed at the inside. It practically had everything a house had; kitchen, beds, and even showers.

"Um…no I'm good thank you." Dante finally answered, taking his eyes off searching everything else inside, and take a look at her. The red head smiled, nodded professionally, and turned to walked towards the ascending stairs that made up the door.

Dante's eyes went back to searching; observing every single detail that made up the beautiful private black jet. "You can sleep here Dante it's going to take some time to get to Bahia Blanca."

He frowned at Kristina while walking towards her. "As in…Argentina?" he was more or less scared to ask but did it anyways. His sister smiled wide at him and stepped aside so he could walk in into the room where he would stay during the fly in hops to get a much needed shower and sleep.

"It'll be perfect you'll see. The place dad has over there is quiet and beautiful. I've only gone once; when I was a little girl, but it's away from the city so it'll give you enough space and time to think."

How he wanted to believe that, not just her but the idea of it. He looked down at Kristina and only smiled at her, he didn't want to be a downer for her or anyone, "Alright just wake me up when we get there."

"It's about a twelve hour flight Dante." Her tone and face reaction made him feel like an idiot, but her smile and sudden hug made his mood softer. Kristina hugged his waist, her head rested against his torso, and she smiled. "You won't regret it." For the second she hugged Dante allowed his hands to hug his little sister back and actually feel happy that he was there with them. They were his family and they were merely trying to help him how could he not feel joyous about it. "I promise." He heard her finish as she stepped back, releasing him from her arms, and smiled genuinely at him.

"I hope so." Dante told her.

She nodded and turned; escorting herself out of what would be his bedroom for twelve hours.

Twelve hours, what was he suppose to do with twelve free hours; in the air and feeling lonelier than ever. He turned to see the room for the first time and no mattered how you decorated it or polished it it still felt empty.

_"No Dante that's…its ugly. Here let's put this one and…"_

_She looked beautiful when she smiled and fought him on which shirt to wear to a special occasion. "How come you don't like this one?" he asked looking at her looking at the two other shirt that laid out on the bed for them to choice from._

_"This…one…" she pointed at the one she classified as ugly and that he held up against his torso "…this ugly shirt…doesn't look as good as this one does." And she picked up the dark grey almost blue looking button up shirt up to put it against his torso, covering the other on, "This one on the other hand needs to go!"_

_Lulu's hands reached out and grabbed the 'Classified ugly' from his hands. "I happen to love that shirt Lulu. What's so bad about it." his smirk didn't go unnoticed but her._

_"What's so bad about it? Seriously? First off it's a t-shirt and second it reads 'I'm with Idiot' and has an arrow pointing to the side. This is a special occasion I don't think guest are going to feel special reading that they are idiots, do you?"_

_He loved that she wasn't made or annoyed but amused with him. Dante knew that the shirt wasn't fit for the occasion but the way she looked in that very fitting dress showing off her amazing long legs, her hair up revealing her long neck, and that lip gloss that he bet tasted like some fruity fruit just made him want to see her angry and ready to be messed up. "I'm going to have to disagree with you. First off its very…"_

_She frowned in curiosity to what he was going to say. "It's very what?" she challenged._

_"It's very sexy and it fit me just right. Besides you gave it to me remember?"_

_So it was a lie she didn't give it to him and maybe that was why she frowned and rolled her eyes at him. "You know what why don't we just stay her and miss the whole event?"_

_She was playing him, "I knew you loved me." he said as he turned her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her in close to his body._

_"You seriously don't want to go with me?" damn he thought she could get anything she wanted by just doing those eyes and wrapping those arms of hers around his neck teasing him so sensually by playing with his hair. "And here I thought Detective Falconeri was all big hearted and giving to his…"_

_The way those luscious lips of hers moved with every word she pronounced made his water with need for a taste. Sure she wouldn't mind if they were a few minutes or hours late to the event. Dante fixed his eyes on her lips and to her cleavage and then back to her lips. Yes they could be late._

_Pulling her in closing the last inch between them he took her lower lip into his and sucked the life out of if, rotating occasionally to taste the top one as well, and getting a chance to maneuver his hands to her ass._

_"We are going to be late…Dante…again." Lulu said talking between the kiss that left her almost no chance to do so._

_"I love you so much beautiful." He said as they separated and looked at each other._

_"And I think you should go with the button up shirt." Lulu finished winning the battled that he never indented in trying to win._

He smiled, she made him smile, little things like that were what really made him whole. He didn't need a jet or loft, or even a stupid shirt, he need her. "I'm so sorry Lulu." Dante said speaking to himself as he sat on the bed and placed his head on his hands that were position on his lap. "I'm sorry beautiful."

* * *

She honestly didn't have everything planned or even sorted in her head yet all she really knew and had was that she was standing outside of Sonny's house and waiting to see Dante after three years. After her little talk with his step-mother, who she hoped didn't see right now, she saw exactly what she had to do that instant. Dante and her were doomed from the very start, nothing could change that, but she had to make it official and break things off with him once and for all.

"Lulu…what are you doing here?" for more than three years she hadn't see his face but yet here she was standing outside of his front-door looking at Sonny who seemed like time didn't touch or even glanced at him.

Lulu felt her nerves start to work, she knew Sonny, but yet she felt anxious. "I heard Dante was here I was hoping…"

Sonny exhaled looking disappointed. "Come in come in Lulu, please." Sonny stepped aside allowing Lulu to walk inside. Lulu looked around out of habit and watched him close the door behind him. "I promise I won't be long I just need…"

"Let's go to the living room." He cut her off before walking in-front of her and entering the livingroom. "Do you want anything to drink; water, whiskey, anything?"

He was stalling, she knew it, and she felt like this was all a mistake. "No thank you. You know what Sonny I think…can you just tell him…" she exhaled and shook her head. "…never mind don't tell him anything."

There was still time to walk out of the house and confront and tell him tomorrow. "Lulu please don't leave." She heard Sonny say as she turned and stopped before walking out of the living room. She had thought about it; how it would play out if she did see Dante and break up with him, and she could hear him say those words but not from Sonny.

Lulu turned around to see Sonny standing, hands in his pockets, and looking as if he was having trouble with something. "I can't. Just don't tell him I was…"

"He left Lulu. Dante left four hours ago." Sonny said.

She had hoped that disillusion washed over her or at the very least disappointment but instead anger flooded her again. "Really." It wasn't a question but more of a way to tell herself that she had heard right and that Dante was gone once again.

Sonny all but watched her every facial expression, he didn't see anything, and either she really didn't feel anything or she was that good in hiding certain things. "He was sort of dragged out of here by Kristina and Michael." Thoughts flooded her mind and emotions, something she wanted to keep in control from running through her rammed her, but she maintained herself and listened to Sonny. "Lulu…" he paused and walked slowly to her. "Dante…my son loves you."

Lulu smiled sarcastically at that, how would Sonny know, but she said nothing in response.

"Before he left he told me if I could give…" Sonny walked passed her, straight to his desk, and back to where she stood. "…this. I was going to have Brenda give it to you but he insisted that I did it so since you're here…here go."

* * *

R&R =D  
BlkandTanOnly I'll ask someone thanks for the advise.  
Thank you all!


	5. Letters

Chapter 5: Letters

Her heart wasn't as frantic as she was expecting it to be; pulsing but not racing, as she sat on the couch and waited to decide what to do now.

The drive back from Sonny's seemed eternal; dragging as she tried to focus on the road and not the envelopes that sat on the passenger seat waiting to be opened.

But now she sat there, cross legged, and trying not to nibble more on her lower lip. It was starting to hurt and she was pretty sure it would bleed if she continued to let her teeth assault it. "They're just envelopes Lulu…just envelopes with some letter from him, that's all." She spoke to herself, watching the letter on the coffee table in-front of her. Her nerves were eating at her, the curiosity of what he had written to her made her want to rip it apart and read it, but she couldn't.

What did he have to say; he had practically said it all by leaving without a single word, what could he possibly say that could change that fact?

There were three letters all tied into a little not of string, maybe he learned that in prison? It didn't matter because she wasn't going to read them. The frustration and irritation of just remembering that he left made her reach out to grab the letters.

Laughter emerged suddenly making her drop them back on to the table and see Maxie and Abby walking in. Since when had Maxie become friends with Michael's friend? Had she missed that and more importantly, when? "Oh hey Lulu I thought you were going to go see…him."

Yeah she thought so too she thought. "He wasn't there." Lulu answered sourly with a bit of disappointment.

"What do mean? Where is he?" Maxie asked arching her eyebrow at her and placing her purse on the couch next to her.

She really didn't want to answer that but she honestly didn't know. "I…" she couldn't find the exact words or maybe she could but couldn't say them out loud.

"Wait hold that let me introduce you to Crimson's new model." Maxie interrupted cheerfully as she turned to her side and introduced Abby who just stood there with a small friendly smile.

Lulu knew Abby, a little, and she seemed pretty sweet. "Hi Lulu we've already met but it's really nice to see you again." She extended her hand at her making Lulu stand with a forced smile on her face and walk towards her.

"Yeah it's…nice to see you too Abby." She shook her hand gentle before hearing Maxie ask for something that was on the table. Lulu turned to see Maxie holding the wrapped letters in her hands and fingers about to untie the knot and releasing the envelopes. "Maxie wait." She said, her voice barely heard to Maxie's ears.

"Lulu." Maxie said reading the front of the first letter out loud. Could she really handle it; reading them and finding out what Dante wrote her, and in-front of Abby and Maxie? "Who's are these from?" Maxie turned to see Lulu holding her breath and locking her eyes with the letter in her hands. "Dante?" she asked rhetorically.

She stood still, thinking if she could really actually do it; read them. This wasn't just some letter that a person wrote to her this was someone who still matter to her and hurt her. "Can you do me a favor Maxie?" Lulu said raising her eyes from the letters up to meet Maxie's confused eyes. "Could you read them for me?"

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked.

Sure? She wasn't but reading them alone would only make things a little difficult for her. She would break down and cry and she was done with that. Right now she was strong and she didn't want to be alone. "I'm sure." Lulu answered as she took a seat on the couch again waited for Maxie to sit as well.

"I should probably go I don't…"

"It's ok you can stay." Lulu said looking up at Abby who frowned at her.

"Are you guys sure?"

Lulu nodded at her and looked back at Maxie. If she could read them all alone and not feel like her heart would break with new confessions, she was sure Dante would tell her, she wouldn't have let Maxie or even Abby there. But perhaps with them there she could hold on and just face the cold reality of all this once and for all.

"Ok then I'll read them." Maxie replied taking a seat next to Lulu. Instantly Lulu cuddled next to her friend; lower her head to Maxie's shoulder and inhaled deeply.

* * *

"_What are you talking about Dante?" her eyes glistened suddenly and he knew they were tears. It was the last thing he wanted he didn't want to hurt her or cause her pain but he had no choice._

_At that moment he regretted it he should have told her a little soon than just now, dropping the bomb on her, but it was too late for that. "It's true I'm…I'm turning myself in tomorrow for the cover up of Alexander. I spoke to Alexis and she is trying to work something out so that they can reduce my…"_

_Her facial expressions were hard to read for the first time ever, she looked shocked by the news but the more he spoke the more her expression changed to anger or confusion or maybe denial he didn't know. "No you can't. You're joking, right? That was years ago Dante that was years ago!" she screamed the last sentence. _

_It seemed it had sunk in and it hit her hard. "I know but let me explain to you why…"_

"_You don't need to explain anything. You didn't even bother to talk to me about it before making the decision so why should you even explain yourself to me. You don't care about what I have to say." Dante could see hurt in her eyes more than anger which seemed a little better but it still hurt him to see her that way._

_How could he explain it? It was so simple in his mind it was beautiful the reason and she would understand it perfectly if she just listened to him. "Lulu hear me out the reason why I didn't tell you this was because I didn't want to you to think this had anything to do with…"_

"_I don't want to hear it, ok, I don't. I'm tired of this of all this!" she shouted out. "Dante I love, so much, but you keep hurting me you keep doing things that I don't understand I can't understand and I'm done. I can't keep…"_

_Her words punched him in the face, he didn't need a fist, her words alone did damage to his heart but he understood her. Lulu was hurt and he needed to fix it. "Don't say that please, hear me out. I didn't want to tell you because I…"_

_She smiled and interrupted again. "You wanted to surprise me didn't you? Yes that's what you want to do well congratulations you did Dante."_

"_Stop Lulu let me tell you let me explain!" he yelled as he stepped closer to her._

_Her tears dripped from her eyes down her cheek making him reach out and whip them away before she turned and averted his fingers. "Don't bother and I hope this decision was worth it." She looked at him, tears filling her eyes, and walked around him to walk to the elevator._

"_No no you're not leaving without hearing me out." Dante turned grabbing her arm and turning her so she could look at him. "It's my turn to talk and you are going to hear why I decided to turn myself in why I…"_

_She looked at him filled with anger and disappointment something he rarely or if ever saw on her face. "You know what Dante if you do have a reduced sentence, which I hope, please don't…"_

"_I love I love and I want you to know that. I can't see myself without you in it anymore Lulu I…"_

_She smiled. "But yet here you are telling me that you are turning yourself in for a crime that happened years ago." She smiled again and shoved her arms away from his grip. "But since you've already maybe up your mind and I don't think I'm going to be able to change it why don't you do me a favor Dante and just let me walk out of here. I have better things to do and you have calls to make I bet." _

_He felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe. She was really walking out of this life, out on them? No he had done that all by himself she was just trying to pick up was left of her heart up and safe it before he did any more damage to it._

_Lulu turned to look at him one more time and then turned to enter the elevator before she disappeared. "Lulu wait, please wait…" he walked up to the elevator as it closed and his heart shut down with coldness and emptiness._

He gasped for air as he sat up violently from the dream that overtook his sleep. For a second he didn't remember where he was or how he got there but as he looked around and lifted his legs to the side of the bed everything came back to him, everything. It wasn't a dream but the hard reality; Lulu was gone from his life and he couldn't find a way to make it better.

The feeling of self loathing washed over him, he should have done things differently he thought, but it was already the past and nothing could change that. "Dante are you up?" his voice made his head snap up to the door in-front of him.

"Yeah come in Michael." Dante said straightening up as Michael opened the door and smiled to see his brother.

He doubted it but he still said it. "Came to tell me that we have arrive to our destination." He didn't want to make a question but a statement and hope that he was true and that he had sleep through it all.

Michael laughed quietly as he took a seat next to Dante on the bed. "Almost about five hours more." He said laughing while Dante grunted in displeasure. "You're going to love it you'll see."

Damn he hoped so he wanted to breathe again planes weren't exactly his thing.

Dante can I ask you something?" Michael asked hesitating before Dante nodded and he went on. "Are you ok and I mean really ok?"

Michael was family and he loved it he loved his brother and his concern for him as well. "I'm great Michael, why do ask?" Michael really didn't need to hear his sorrows his regrets he had shared with him before and it was more than enough Dante thought.

"I've been to prison Dante I know what it's like what it can do to you."

Yes that was another thing about Michael he regretted as well. "If you're wondering if I was…raped no. No I was not and I'm perfectly ok, don't worry about me." He still hated what happed to his brother so much but unfortunately there was nothing that he could do about that either.

Michael watched Dante carefully as he continued. "That's not what I meant I meant…look when I got out I…"

"Michael I'm fine, alright? I'm happy that I'm with you guys on my way to god knows where…" He smiled at Michael wanting to ease him up a little and not worry him. "Like you said we're going to love it and nothing is going to happen that can ruin it."

* * *

"Hi Beautiful. I really don't know how to start this and you're probably deciding on whether to keep reading or stop and simply rip it apart and throw it away. If you stop now you'd probably miss the good part and regret it, who know maybe I'm leaving you all my things. But if you did rip it I wouldn't blame you you have every right to do so after what I did to you to us. I'm sure you're getting irritated so I'm going to go straight to the point. For three years, which is longer than I thought it would be, brought me up to thinking a lot about you. You were constantly in my mind and believe it or not it was you who kept me afloat in there you made me want to look forward to the next day and the next until that day that I would be free and able to see and hold you again.

The two letters attached to this one were the two letters I mustard up to write to you after I wished not to have visitors. Many times I tried to send them but I couldn't, I failed, and never did send them. I tried to write to you everyday but sometimes in prison, for cops, it isn't so lightly.

I don't want pity I just want to tell you I do love you and I wish I could have done this a lot differently than how I did them three years ago.

I love you Beautiful.

D."

Maxie's words echoed in her head in her mind and in her heart. The letter was dated today, Dante had written that today for her, and she still had two more to read.

"That was beautiful." She heard Abby say from the side.

It truly was beautiful but it didn't erase what he had done to her it wasn't that simple.

* * *

R&R =D  
Thank you all!


	6. Pick One

Chapter 6: Pick one.

"Do you want me to read the other ones?"

No, she thought, for now one was more than enough. He was a coward; running away and leaving without saying anything or even visiting, but yet he still managed to write? Coward. She lifted her head off Maxie's shoulder to look at her best friend and smile at her. "No it's fine I think I'll read the other two on my own, thank you."

"I don't mean to intrude but that letter is from Michael's bother, right?" Abby said cutting the moment between Maxie and Lulu. Maxie knew Lulu and she could tell that this was hurting her deeply and even though she didn't show it inside Lulu was fragile when it came to Dante and love.

Lulu turned to Abby who sat aside, cross-legged, and smiling at them. "Yes it is." She replied simply.

Abby's smile faded to the look on Lulu's face, there was more to all this, "Michael told me a little about it; his brother going to jail and now leaving to Argentina must be a really…."

"Argentina?" Lulu cut off abruptly as though she had received a slap to the face finding out this from a stranger. Not that Abby was a complete stranger but she never really took the time to get to know her that well and now finding this out from her really felt beyond pain.

Lulu could see Abby mentally cursing herself as she looked worried and scared all at once. "I'm sorry I just…I thought you knew. Michael texted me a few hours ago to tell that he would be out of the country because they were going to take his brother out for…something I can't remember."

So that was what Sonny had meant by being dragged out of there; Dante had left with Michael to Argentina for some time. It wasn't that she expected him to tell her but still he just left like he had nothing here to hold him back or at the very least think about. "What are you thinking Lulu." She heard Maxie asked curiously.

What was she thinking? A lot of things, but right now was how he didn't even second guess himself and just up and left like that. Lulu turned from Abby to Maxie. "Nothing." She answered as she stood up and grabbed the last two letters from the table and started walking back to her room.

"Is she ok I hope I didn't make a mistake by telling her." Abby relied as she saw Lulu disappear from around the corner.

Maxie locked eyes with Abby and smiled. "I need to make a call Abby and so do you." She stood off the couch, grabbed her purse along with Abby, and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

* * *

He would have kissed the ground if he could and didn't look like a dramatic idiot but it felt so good to be landing on solid ground for once. Twelve hours was an abuse to his butt and his lungs and not to mention legs there was so much one could walk around in a jet like Sonny's and still feel trapped. "Welcome back Mr. Corinthos." He heard a man with a heavy accent say to Michael as he walked down the plane's stairs.

Fresh air and lots of sun light, something you didn't get enough of, but here it was everywhere. "So what do you think so far?" He heard his cousin ask as she walked down the stairs behind him. "Wait until you see Uncle Sonny's house you're going to love it." she said enthusiastically at him and a smile that he loved seeing on all of them.

"Have you been here before Molly?" Dante asked as both reached the floor and he turned to look at her.

Molly smiled up at him. "No, but Kristina showed me tons of pictures and it looks amazing. I'm glad you came with us Dante."

"Me too. Dad's the best and when it comes to houses and places he knows how to pick them." Morgan added as he reached the bottom as well. "You are not going to regret it Dante, promise."

Regret was something he was feeling now, not being there with them, but on how he just left. At that moment nothing mattered, and it was selfish, he thought. He should have made at least one call and not a stupid letter she deserved better than that for all these years that he had put her through and for throwing her under the bus as well. "Mr. Corinthos." He heard stunning himself from his thoughts. "Hi my name is Andres and I'm going to be your…helper. Anything you need I am right here."

His accent was heavy as he spoke but friendly he seemed. The man was short height, dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin, and dressed very formally. Sonny would have people for everything Dante thought. "Please call me Dante and thank you." Dante smiled at him as he saw a large black SUV being loaded with the kid's belongings and he mentally cursed himself. He had nothing at all, fuck.

"Andres, right?" Dante said as he walked up to catch up to him who headed to the SUV.

Andres turned upon hearing him. "Yes Mr. Corinthos?" he asked.

"I need a store some place to buy clothes." Dante replied ignoring that Andres had called him Corinthos and not Dante like he had asked him, it didn't matter any ways.

Andres smiled as he pushed some luggage into the back of the car. "No need everything you need Mr. Corithos Sir has arranged to have for you and the kids. Nothing to buy or worry about everything is already ready."

It didn't surprise him in the least that Sonny had arranged everything it was Sonny Corinthos after all. Dante nodded and stepped back to allow Andres to close the back and stretch his hand holding the keys to the car. Dante frowned but took them from him. "You're not driving?" Dante asked as he heard the kids getting into the car and start to talk among them.

"I'm afraid I have something to arrange I just received another call from your father and he needs me to arrange them. But if you need anything at all…Juan…" he called out until he saw a young man running and stop in front of them. "Juan can assist you in anything you'd like."

Juan must have been a high school student or at the most college but still very young. "I just need to know where I'm going." Dante said smiling.

"Of course of course I believe Mr. Corinthos the third knows the way. But if you'd like Juan can take you guys there." Andres said very politely to him.

"Dante lets go!"

"Yeah come on!"

"Dante!"

He turned to the shouts that came from the car; Michael, Morgan, and Kristina all with their heads outside of the windows smiling and looking at him. He never in a million years would have pictured it any of it. Dante turned back to Andres and Juan and stretched his hands to each one of them. "Thank you I think I got it from here." Dante said shaking their hands and walked back to the car.

"About time lets go!" Michael said as he watched Dante get in the car, buckle up, and turn the car on.

Never in a million years, he repeated to himself in his mind. "Alright lets go."

* * *

" May 5.

I find myself wondering if I did the right thing by turning myself in. I ask myself if I did and the answer is always; yes. You must hate me so much right now for doing this to you when you don't deserve it and I'm so sorry. Those words are the only ones I have for you right now. It's May 5th and the only thing I can think about is you and how much I miss you how much I want to see you Lulu. But I can't take to see you hurt; every time you visit I feel like I'm hurting you more and more and I'm sorry. I love you and I hope you know that.

D."

Her vision went blurry with the moisture from her tears. Her heart hurt seeing this and reading what he had to say years ago. The letter was short and didn't have a year but it carried the message that she always wanted to hear. He didn't regret going to jail and hurting her and yet he told her that he loved her. Her guess was this was before asking not to have any visitors. She visited everyday for six months before they told her he wasn't seeing anyone and now she knew why.

She pushed the short letter away from her, as she laid on her stomach on her bed, and let her tears run freely. She had hold on to them too long; she needed to let go and cry until she couldn't anymore. "Lulu are you in there?" she heard from the other side of her closed door. Whipping away her tears quickly she sat up and inhaled to calm herself down.

"Yeah come in Maxie." Lulu said still trying to calm herself she didn't want Maxie to see her like this; weak and fragile to a stupid letter that now meant nothing. She needed to move on already and forget him.

The door opened, surprising her, as Maxie walked in and grabbing her arm. "Get up lets go." She heard Maxie say as she pulled her to her feet.

"Maxie what are you doing where are we going?" Lulu question as she found herself being pulled out of her room and rushed to the living room and to the door. "Wait Maxie!" she pulled her wrist from Maxie's grip and stepped back before going any further. "Where are you taking me?" again she asked as she stood waiting for an answer.

Her friend looked at her and crossed her arms in-front of her chest. "I need a vacation and you need a serious reality check Lulu." Maxie spat out with a little attitude that in another situation Lulu would have wondered what was up her butt but right now she didn't have time for any of it.

Lulu looked at her and frowned. She knew Maxie wanted to help but now was not the time she felt empty and she needed to sleep it off. "Maxie I don't have time for this I'm really tired and I just want to sleep ok?" she tried to turn, ignoring another one of Maxie's spontaneous things, and head back to her bed again before Maxie turned her around.

"No Lulu. Look at yourself; you don't look ok you need this." Her friend told her coldly and truthfully.

She brushed it away not caring for it or anything. "So what Maxie are you going to take me to the spa or maybe to…"

"No. Argentina actually." Maxie said interrupting her with a straight face. "You need to either fight for him or throw it in his face that you two are over for good."

* * *

R&R =D  
Thank you all!  
Sorry if its too short, tons of homework =(  
I'll update Something New Tuesday.


	7. Dirt Road

Chapter 7: Dirt Road

How far away was this place?

Almost thirty minutes on a road and still nothing, what the hell, what kind of place was it any ways? He was a city boy but even he had to admit that the surroundings were incredible; tress, grass, sun light, fresh air, and could that be?

"Look look can you see it?" he heard Krissy asked overly enthusiastically. Though he couldn't see her and the rest on the back he knew what they were looking at. It was miles away, a thin line indicating it was there, it looked beautiful. "Do you guys see it? Dante can we go, please?"

"Yeah please Dante?" he heard another voice ask; Molly.

He had no problem taking them but that would be another day. "Guys it's going to get dark soon and besides it pretty far away maybe some other day." Some other day that he didn't feel like ruining their day and actually enjoy that beautiful ocean water. Dante heard 'awe's' and exhales to the disappointment of not being able to go. "I promise alright." He looked through his rear mirror at the three slouching on the back seat with sad face that would make him want to cut his own path through the dirty road and give his family whatever they wanted. Looking back from Kristina, Molly, and Morgan he looked to his passenger with his ear phones on and in his own little world. "Hey…" he tapped Michael with one hand as he held the stirring wheel with the other.

"What's up?" Michael asked taking his ear phones off and looked at Dante who had his eyes back on the road.

"How much longer before we get there?" it seemed like he had been driving for hours without end. "Are we close or…"

Michael looked at his phone and groaned, "No signal, shit."

"Are you waiting for a call or something?" Dante asked taking his eyes for a second off the road and looked at Michael.

His brother forced a smile on his face, hiding his disappointment to the shity service and looked to the side to Dante. "Nah just…look there it is." He said pointing out and to Dante's left.

Unbelievable but not impossible he thought.

Tress blocked most of the view; coving the house that was located in the middle of nowhere, and simply surrounded by nature. As he got closer more tress surfaced, getting thicker as he drove closer to the house that they would occupy for some time. "Wow, would you look at that Dad surely knows how to pick houses. Cool." Morgan said as he lowered his window to get a better view.

"Uncle Sonny did an amazing work, look Krissy it's beautiful." His cousin Molly added with a smile and leaning close to Morgan's window to get a better view.

Kristina and Michael had fallen short on the detail back in Port Charles in Sonny's living room. It was no fucken Pied a terre it was a small Villa or even a mini mansion in the middle of the jungle that's what it was.

Coming to a complete stop, a few feet away from the house, Dante turned off the engine and fixed his eyes on the complete house before his eyes. Stunning.

But how could it not be everything that came from Sonny or even Jason was beyond anything out of the ordinary. But aside from the glamour and elegance he had to remember where it all came from; their business. Everything they did ended in people dying, tragedies, and this; houses, cars, and money. He wasn't a cop anymore, probably never would again, but his instincts and morals all blared at him as he heard the kids rushing off the car and talking amongst them about what them wanted to do and how amazing their father was.

He wouldn't duel their trip with his stupid thoughts and how he felt now that he was there, they disserved to have a great vacation, and he could suck it up and just be there for them. He opened his door, slowly, and stood up starring at the place before him.

Big; probably two stories, with extended property, and he could only imagine how the inside would look like. From the front, his eyes scanned so naturally, and took all of it in. Grass, greener than anything everywhere he stepped except walking up to the house. That was cover with a smooth path that were made up of flat rocks and ended at the stairs that lead to the great porch. "Wait till you see the inside bro." Michael said tapping him on the shoulder, bringing him back to focus.

If the outside looked like this; completely white and inviting he could only imagine how the inside would look. Dante nodded and turned as he heard the girls struggling with something.

"Here let me get that Molly I'll carry that for you." Dante said placing Molly bag over his shoulder, grabbed Kristina's as well and rolled another one.

"I'll close it." Morgan offered gentle at his big brother and pushed the back of the SVU's back door close.

No one waited they simply ran towards the house and disappeared inside leaving him outside with himself and the girls luggage. Could he really enjoy this, just forget all about the past and just be here? He hoped so, wished, prayed for it but he couldn't. Things would be different if someone only one person was there with him. It would only take one to make him feel like he could breathe make him feel alive but she wasn't here she was back home and probably moving forward with her life after what he did to her.

Dante walked slowly to the house, walking up the stairs, and standing so still in the beautiful long and furnished porch. Sonny had everything outside decorated and furnished in rich dark chocolate chairs, and hardwood floors, even outside. He sighed wishing she was there wishing Lulu could be here with him enjoy it with him. "Dante are you coming in?"

Molly's voice interrupted his thinking and the picture he had of her in his head. He looked up to see his cousin smiling up at him and waiting in the door way. "Yeah I am." He answered softly.

"Come on." She said extending her small hand out for him and waited for Dante to grab hers.

How small and great these kids where, just a few years ago they didn't know him, and yet they took him in as family like he had grown up with them since he was born. Dante grabbed her hand with his free one and smiled as Molly lead him inside.

* * *

It was more than frustration she felt it was anger and at some level betrayal from her own friend. How could Maxie do this to her how could she even think that she wanted to see that coward again? Yes she said she wanted to help but really did she have to force her onto this fucken plane and fly her to god knows where to where he was? Not only that but she had plot with Matt who was with a stupid grin on his face sitting next to her very cuddly and Abby who sat opposite of them checking her cell phone desperately. She couldn't believe this, ever.

"Lulu will you stop pacing around you're giving me and Matt and even Abby a headache. Could you sit down please we are almost there though I think we are going to get there very late. Do you think they are least have a descent…"

Her anger raised by just hearing her talk about arriving soon. "Maxie how could you do this to me? I told you I didn't want to go and yet it seem like I was talking to wall."

Maxie's left eye brow lifted in curiosity and annoyance to her best friend who seemed really anger but it didn't matter she would thank her someday Maxie thought. "Lulu I couldn't just stand there while you made the biggest mistake of your life. You love…"

Lulu threw her arms in the air there Maxie went again talking about things that weren't and would never be again. "Maxie enough please! And you Matt how could you I thought we were friends here and sight with her!" she pointed at Maxie who sat next to him on the very comfortable cushions.

"Lulu I'm…"

Matt had no defense he had taken her from her own apartment actually no kidnapped her as he lifted her over his shoulder and brought her onto this fucken plane without permission. "No what you and Maxie and even Abby did is called kidnapped Matt!"

"Me?" she heard Abby ask from behind her.

She turned to face Abby with her cell phone still her he hands. "Yes you saw everything and did nothing Abby. You were walking behind them as they dragged me away and you are sitting here too so that makes you as guilty as them." She angrily spat out. Abby looked understanding because Lulu was telling the truth but in her mind she just wanted to help and see Michael again too.

"Lulu look I know it may seem like we are against you but…"

Turning around quickly Lulu locker her eyes with Matt who stood up from the couch and tried to explain things to her. "No Matt it doesn't look like it it is like it. I don't want to see Dante ever again and I told Maxie that and even you when you appeared like fucken magic at the apartment. I don't want to see him I don't want him do you understand that I don't!"

Maxie stood up quickly and pushed past Matt to look at Lulu right in the eyes. "Then you tell him that Lulu. Tell that to Dante so you can move on. Don't you get it I didn't do this for me I did it for you Lulu. You still, and no matter how many time to say it or even scream it in people's faces, you love him. Sure Dante hurt you more than once now but do you honestly believe that he did it on purpose…"

"No Maxie but…"

"Lulu Dante loves you I would bet anything on that and I would bet anything that you feel the same way for him too. So don't yell at Matt or Abby for trying to help you see and help you move on. Matt actually asked for days to be here with me and I flew Kate somewhere and Abby…well Abby I'm sure she left things back home too so she could help you."

She could see Maxie running out of oxygen to talk and make her see. Though Maxie appeared self-centered and conceded at first she had a huge heart for people she loved. And to once think that they were enemies. Lulu stood silent as Maxie shouted at her the real truth in her face. Yes no matter how she tried to deny it Dante was constantly in her head and heart.

"Please everyone take a seat we are about to land and it seems that there is a strong storm."

They all heard the lady and she heard Abby buckle as well as Matt in their seats. Maxie kept standing in-front of her looking into her eyes as if trying to make her understand one way or another. "Miss Jones Miss Spencer we really need you ladies to take your seats."

Lulu smiled at Maxie making Maxie smile back both took their seats preparing themselves to land on a private air strip.

The plane shock violently making them alert and nervous. It was turbulence from the storm and from the looks of it she would get wet as soon as they'd land.

* * *

It was all so sudden. It was all clear skies when they landed in the afternoon and now that darkness had fallen rain and thunder fell over them. "Krissy, Molly, Morgan did you guys close your windows from your rooms?" Michael asked as they all walked down that spiral stairs that lead to the living room and the kitchen.

"Yeah but where is Dante?" Morgan asked as he reached the bottom and walked to the kitchen. "There you are."

"Hey guys did you guys unpack everything?" He asked as he checked the grill machine in-front of him.

Kristina along with Molly took a seat at the bar and looked at Dante. "What are you making?" Molly asked.

"I'm hungry so some grill cheese might just…"

"Oh can I can one I'm staring." Michael added walking besides him.

"Me too."

"And me."

He wasn't used to this usually it was just him or one more person that he had to feed but now he had four more and it was surprisingly great. "Did you guys settle in?" he asked placing one ready grill cheese for Molly and Krissy at the bar.

"Yeah this place is pretty great I mean six rooms and four bathrooms…"

"And the pool…"

"And the stables…"

He still couldn't wrap his head around how huge the place was yet. Yes six rooms; four upstairs and two down stairs. Four bathrooms one connected to the master bedroom, the living room, kitchen and the pool outside. The stable were a surprise to say the least, he never pictured Sonny as a horse man, or even an animal guy but yet again he really hadn't had the wish to get to know Sonny better. "It's a great place Sonny has here glad I can enjoy it with you guys."

Kristina, Molly, and Morgan smiled at him and Michael rushed out as he heard his cell ring for the first time ever. Dante turned to caught Michael sprint to the living room that was just across from the kitchen. "Yeah?" he answered making all turn to see him. "Hey can you hear me…Abby?" he called out to her.

That was one powerful phone service Michael had, it reached all the way from Port Charles to down here, wow he thought as he kept looking at his brother moving to try and get some service.

"Abby I can't hear you…hey are you…" Michael turned to see them staring at them. "I'm going to see if I can get some service outside." And walked out side.

His sister groaned in disgust and turned around. "You'd think that by now Michael would have moved on with some other chick." She said. "Seriously Abby is one cougar."

"What is so wrong with cougars" Dante asked smiling at her.

"Nothing but I don't like Abby for some reason she gives me the creeps. They been breaking up and hooking up breaking up and hooking up seriously Michael needs to get over that infatuation and move on to someone his age."

"Like you and Taylor?" Morgan asked looking at Molly who had given him all the info on his sister. Krissy looked shocked and annoyed as Dante simply raised his eye brow at her.

Kristina could see Dante thinking and as all big brothers he was going to ask she thought. "It's not like that Dante. And you told you guys anything you two need to stay out of my business mom already told you Molly."

His family, he thought, were growing faster than he could caught up.

"Lost it shit I hate this piece of shit." Michael whispered coming back in and throwing the phone on the kitchen counter. "Where's my grill?"

* * *

Just like she predicted it would happen; wet but not soaked completely. "Hey My name is Andres how was your flight?" a man asked very politely. Did he really have to ask? Instead she smiled at him and nodded without a word. "I have a car that you guys can take to the house if you could come with me please."

She could hardly hear what he was saying so she simply followed Matt and Maxie while Abby walked behind her still with her cell phone one. She guessed Maxie was right and Abby really did leave something behind to come with them. "Abby are you ok?" Lulu asked her awaiting for Abby to caught up with her.

"Yes but I can't get any service and all this rain isn't helping much either." Abby answered with a smiled that told Lulu she was nervous.

It seemed the storm was getting worse and worse as they walked and reached the black SUV and Matt and Maxie entered it. "Wait aren't you taking us?" Lulu asked as Andres held the umbrella to her blocking the water from touching her.

"I'm afraid not Miss. I have some things to do and the staff are not here I'm sorry but its very easy to get to the house you can't get lost I assure you. I have given the young man instructions as to where to go. I heard the storm will pass tomorrow so I'll see you guys then. I'm afraid I have a few things that I have to do for Mr. Coriinthos." Andres said to Lulu, opening the door for her. Abby went in first sitting behind Maxie.

"Thank you." Lulu said practically screaming so he could hear her through the rains sound.

Andres nodded to her and waited for her to enter, and then closed the door behind her. "Remember the path is made out of dirt, I don't think you'll get stuck, just follow it and you'll be fine." Andres told Matt who sat at the driver seat ready to go.

With Andres gone Matt started the car and started driving.

"It's so dark out here how are we suppose to see anything?" Maxie said looking at Matt who set the whippers on and drove straight.

Was this a sign that this wasn't supposed to be? Maybe it was maybe she wasn't supposed to see him again and just move on with her life. But how she was already here she couldn't go back now she just hoped that they were in the right path and that they didn't get lost.

* * *

R&R =D  
Sorry for the delay had an unexpected trip.  
Hope you guys like it!


End file.
